Forever Bound
by Xx-Filipino-Fury-xX
Summary: The summary is inside. read it for a better 1. Kagome and Bankotsu are bound by Naraku's spell rendering them unable to stray 1 mile apart. As time progressed the duo get closer than they form a special bond that might be what they've been looking for....
1. Chapter 1

I do not own.

BS:Well, is it meh or are ideas really stopping to come to me? I rarly get writers block.  
Bankotsu: Really? Is that so?  
BS: Yeah.  
Bankotsu: Did you know that we have the same names?  
BS: Yeah.  
Bankotsu: So what's this story's summary?  
BS: ... The fearless mercenary leader Bankotsu, and the cute miko Kagome are placed under a spell rendering them unable to stray over a mile apart or they will die. There is a catch though, if Kagome is hurt or killed same with Bankotsu the other person shall die as well! The two will have to find a way to uplift the spell. On the way they encounter tough challenges, impossible obstacles and will they also encounter love?  
Bankotsu:....I'd read it! By the way, what happened to my clan.  
BS: Hmm. let me check. *Loggs into Wikipedia* Stupid people hit by falling rocks hahahahahahahaha. P.S: Availon rules you. Well that can't be right. anyway they're all dead.  
Bankotsu: Even my dad?  
BS: hahahahahahahahaaaa *Wipes away tears* -cough, cough- Yes. Would you like to-  
Bankotsu: Bored now! Time for story!  
BS: *Growls*  
XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXO

Bankotsu and Inuyasha were in a deadlock. The Tessiga and Banryu were an even match. They clashed again sending sparks everywhere.

"I can't belive a low-life like Naraku would bring back a few low-life mercenaries again!"  
"Shut the fuck up! Now tell me where you're little whore is now or I'll have Jakotsu over there kill Kikyo"  
"Grrrrrr."

Bankotsu swung Banryu causing Inuyasha to jump backward. Just as Bankotsu was about to swing his Banryu Naraku appeared.

"Well, let's see what will happen when that little whore as you so call her and yourself are bound teogether by one of my special spells!" Naraku laughed a dry cracking evil laugh.

A ring formed on Bankotsu's and Kagome's ring finger.  
"Now, if you stray more than a mile apart you will be shocked terribly and each time the shocks will get longer and more painful until you die! Also if one of you are injured the other shall endure the same injuries and if one of you dies.... the other shall as well!" Naraku laughed as he faded.  
"Grrrrrrr." Bankotsu charged off until they were a mile apart than he was flung back.

Bankotsu's body shaked slightly as he felt an electric current pass through his body. Kagome dropped down and clutched her heart and screamed as if she were giving birth.

Bankotsu began mumbeling foriegn words that once translated would say: shit, fuck, damn, ass, shit, fucking cunt, asshole.  
Kagome understood him.... She sat up still holding a hand on her chest. Bankotsu pulled out a cigerette and lit it with a peice of flint.  
"Damn..... This means I can't bang other chicks without being heared.  
"If we're bound tegeother, Bankotsu, we should atleast try to be friends!" Kagome said.  
"The hell you are! Let's go Kagome." Inuyasha picked Kagome up and dashed from tree to tree.  
After a few min of running Inuyasha and Kagome were thrown back. Kagome started clutching her cheast and screaming. "AAAAHHHHH!!!" Kagome screamed. the shock was getting worse. Bankotsu gust shrugged it off.

"Hey, Jakotsu, Start camp, the rest of you, go hunting, Ginkotsu.....Stay here."  
"Gesh."

Bankotsu stood up and took out a dagger.  
"What's that for anaki?" Ginkotsu grunted.  
Bankotsu said nothing as he raised the dagger and slammed it threw his bicep.  
Kagome screamed in agony as she felt her bicep being stabbed by an invisible dagger.  
"I cannot feel the pain but you on the other hand my......cute miko, can." Bankotsu said as he slowly puled the dagger out.  
Kagome screamed in pain as she felt the dagger being pulled out.  
("I'll have some fun with her....") Bankotsu thought as his infamus smirk formed on his face.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
How was this? Ok I want u to do meh a favor.  
Go to the bottom of this page and the wittle  
box that says: review for this story/chapter  
and click on it! plz.  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
V (arrow)

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO  
You like so far? hope so! plz review and tall me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
No don't ask again.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Bankotsu sat down. He began bandaging his wound.  
Kagome held her bloody arm.  
Bankotsu began to polish his mighty halberd. "Well, gotta make the best of this." Bankotsu stood up and walked over to Kagome. He picked her up and jumped onto Ginkotsu. He set her down. He dropped Kagome and retrived his Banryu. "Now we wait."

An hour passed and the Shinichitai hunters came back. They were holding 5 rabbits in each hand.  
"Great! You got the food! Now we need a cook seeing as I killed the last one for trying to poison us. How 'bout you Kagome?" Bankotsu said as he looked down at Kagome while pulling out his hidden daggers.  
"Uh..... o-ok." Kagome said as she stood up and dusted off her skirt.  
Bankotsu looked at the green mini-skirt. "Are you some sort of proustute?"  
Kagome slapped Bankotsu across the face with all of her strength. Bad idea. She felt the sting of her own slap. She held her cheek and held in the tears.  
".... whatever." Bankotsu turned around and made a X with the daggers. The Shinichitai threw up the rabbits. Bankotsu took off in a dazzeling flash of light and began to skin, gut, debone, and cut all of them. Everyone including Inuyasha were trying to catch the rabbits before they his the ground. Bankotsu landed on 1 foot and cleaned his daggers on a polishing cloth. He replaced them in his wrist guards.

"Start cook.... What's that?" Bankotsu asked as he pointed to the pink iPod on Ginkotsu's back. Bankotsu picked it up. He placed the earbuds in his ears and started pressing buttons. It turned on and the bud light ads came on.

"Budlight preasents: Real men of gunius!"  
"Real men of gunius!"  
"Today we celebrate **_you_** Mr. Giant Pocket knife inventor!"  
"Mr. Giant pocket knife inventor!"  
"Thanks to you we'll never get lost in the middle of a dense forest without a little plastic toothpick again!"  
"WON'T GET LOST AGAIN!"  
"What's that bulge in my pocket? It's my knife, and my tweezers, and my sizzors, and my spoon, and my bottle opener, and my fish scaler..."  
"Take it to the man!"  
"And my leatherall, and my corkscrew, and my nail file, and my pairing knife, and my hasp!"  
"What's a hasp?!"  
"So crack open a nice cold budlight Mr. Giant pocket knife inventor because you make out pockets bulge humoungusly......with pride."  
"Mr. Giant pocket knife innnnnveeennntoooorrrrrr!"  
"This has been an ad by Budlight."

Bankotsu took out the ear buds and placed the ipod on the back of Ginkotsu.

"What the fuck is budlight? Some sort of drink?"  
"Uh... yeah kind of like sake."  
"....Got any on you?"  
"I brought one for Inuyasha, but you can have it." Kagome tossed the can at Bankotsu.  
He caught it and opened it. He chugged it. "Hmmmm. Tastes good! Got any more?!"  
"Anaki she just said she has no more!"  
"NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
did u like?  
Review plz!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
No don't ask again.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
After screaming Bankotsu got up after smelling a delicious aroma.  
"Damnit, Kagome! Can't you do anything right?!"  
"Just because I didin't devide up the pork equally you're saying that I can't do anything right?! You're lucky I don't give it to Bankotsu because he has a reason to insult me!"  
"Give me what?" Bankotsu cocked his head to the side. He untied his armor and it fell to the floor. Bankotsu pressed his palm against it... it burned."  
Kagome let out a small eep as she felt the burning feeling on her hand.  
Bankotsu put the earbuds in his ears again than turned it on.

"Bud light presents: Real men of guiness!"  
"Real men of guiness!"  
"Today we celebrate **you** Mr. tiny thong bikini wearer!"  
"Mr. Tiny thong bikini wearer!"  
"Beach goers everywhere look over and see you and say: Hey! check out the wolly mammoth in the rubber band!"  
"A giant wolly mammoth!!"  
Defying the natural laws of fisics you've managed to squeeze a size 46 inch waist into a size 38 suit."  
"tight, tight, tighty, tight."  
"Like ground meat crammed into a sasuage skin, you take to the beach and strut you're stuff!  
"YEAH!!!"  
"If you've got it flaunt it, that's you're motto, which is ironic because you don't got it!"  
"So crack open a ice cold budlight sweet cheeks! And remember, if you were'nt wearing thit tiny thong bikini.... I'd ask you to take a bow!"

"What the fuck?!" Bankotsu sat down and tore the earbuds from his ears.

Kagome looked at Bankotsu's exposed chest. He was slightly sweaty and had a muskey scent coming from him. She looked at his partialy exposed 6-pack and chisled cheast.

"Stop starin'" Bankotsu said after he followed her gaze.  
"Well, nighty, night!" Bankotsu collopsed and fell aslepp. Kagome did soon after.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
No don't ask again.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
It was sevrial hours before Bankotsu and Kagome woke up. Kagome looked down because something was pressed against her chest. She saw Bankotsu.  
"Wh-What are you doing?!"  
"Awww, go back to sleep! You looked pretty!" Bankotsu said it like a little 4 year old.  
Kagome blushed.  
"Nah, you're even cuter when you blush!" Bankotsu laughed as he sat up. "Well, I'm off to take a bath holler if you need me!"  
"Wait, where's Inuyasha?!"  
Bankotsu stopped and looked back. "I'll tell you later when I get back." Bankotsu took off into the forest.

"Was he actually being nice to me?"

Bankotsu strolled through the woods looking for the hot spring he bought before he died. When he got there he smelt a strawberry like scent mixed with vinilla. "This smells like Kagome! How many times has she been here?" Bankotsu said aloud as he stripped and got into the hot water.

Bankotsu's muscles relaxed as he sat there. Bankotsu smirked. "So, the little miko bathes in here eh? So that's why it smells so good here."  
30 min later!!!

Bankotsu came walking out of the woods. He stopped when he saw Inuyasha. Bankotsu growled as he circled half-way around him ready for a hand to hand fight at any moment. When Bankotsu was half way around him Inuyasha caught Kikyo's scent.  
"I'll deal with you later!"

Bankotsu growled. He than calmed as a thought came into his mind. "If he takes the dead priestess i can have Kagome all to myself." Bankotsu thought quietly to himself.

Bankotsu entred the hut that everybody was in and took a seat next to his only blood brother Jakotsu.  
"What'ca got there Jak?"  
"Imouto gave me one of those budlight things!"  
"WHAT??!!" Bankotsu tackled Jakotsu down to the ground and they started wrestling.

They stopped when Bankotsu noticed Kagome's presence. Bankotsu looked towards Kagome.  
"Hey, how do I look?"

Bankotsu's nose began to trickle blood.  
He looked at the tight kimiono Kagome wore. The design was like his except for the gold, white, and blue streaks on the left arm.  
"Bankotsu, are you attracted to me?!" Kagome asked.

Bankotsu turned away and sat indian style. "N-no!" Bankotsu shouted. ("I want to grab her breasts so badly. They look so full and soft.") Bankotsu thought

"Than why are you thinking about grabbing my bust?!" Kagome questioned.  
"I-I'm not!" Bankotsu shouted. ("I want to sheath myself deep inside of her now!"  
"Bankotsu, that's gross!" Kagome screamed.  
"WHAT?!?! JUST BECAUSE I WANT TO BANG YOU BECAUSE YOU'RE PRETTY?!?!?!" Bankotsu screamed.  
"We-.... Did you just call me pretty?"  
Bankotsu's nose began to trickle blood again. "M-Maybe! What's it to ya?!"  
"Atleast you think I'm attractive." Kagome said.

"Lady Kagome, I think you're attractive enough to get a good husband, and I'm sure you'll be a good wife."

Bankotsu's shoulder's sagged and he sat in a corner deeply depressed.  
Kagome felt the same so she sat down.  
"Bankotsu must be thinking about that bitch Honi."  
"Who?!"  
"Honi was Bankotsu's wife. She tipped us off and got us killed. Along with us she killed Anaki's 10 year old brother and 1 year old son Lang."  
"...I see." Kagome said.  
"That's sad." Sango said sagging her shoulders.  
"What did she look like? Was she hot?" Miroku asked.

Bankotsu kicked the side of Miroku's head.  
"Fuck. Well nothing I can do."

Bankotsu's armor dropped to the floor and his haori burned to an ash. A red aura surrounded him and his skin turned red. His muscle mass increased 5x. He started beating the crap outta Miroku.

"Well, we can't do anything, might as well watch."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
No don't ask again.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
When Bankotsu was done beating Miroku to a pulp he stumbled in and fainted. Kagome had a weak feeling too so she fainted. The thing is was she was standing near Bankotsu so when he fell he pinned her. They looked like they were..... you get the idea.

Miroku was carried in on a streacher due to every bone in his body being broken and some minor internal damages.

Sango was asleep on Kilala and Shippo was trying to get in as close to Kagome as he could without trying to wake them.

Bankotsu slowly woke up as did Kagome. Bankotsu's back burned. Not the I can just ignore it burn but a god it burnes burn. He flipped over and groaned in pain as the burn grew more intense.

"Hold him still!" Keade ordred.  
Sango and Mir-...... Jakotsu restrained him. He was laying face down while Keade rubbed a special water on his back.  
Bankotsu let out a loud roar destroying the hut. In a few seconds he was out cold....But Kagome wasen't.  
Kagome poked Bankotsu a few times. "How come he's out cold and I'm not?"  
"The curse leaves a mark or a tattoo on the strongest person's back so if we use a special water such as holy water it drives out a portion of the spell out. That is because the spell is demonic." Keade explained.

A few seconds later Bankotsu woke up and looked around.

"Anaki? Are you ok?" Jakotsu asked.  
"Ja....kotsu"  
"Yes, Anaki?"  
"YOU STOLE MY BUDLIGHT YOU ASS!!!" Bankotsu tackled Jakotsu and they started to wreastle.  
Kagome just sat there watching Bankotsu and Jakotsu wreastle. In the process Bankotsu got stabbed through the back with a dagger.  
Bankotsu got up and removed the dagger.

Everyone stared at Bankotsu's back and the bloodstained knife.

"What?!"

"Y-you're bleeding!"  
"Yeah s-.... Blood?! I can't have blood! I'm dead!"

Jakotsu poked the wound on Bankotsu's back.  
Bankotsu got on a new haori and his set of armor and he grabbed banryu. He headed outside.

They looked outside. "I-is it snowing?"  
"the 27th of september. The day of Anaki's birthday and the date we were beheaded."  
"So it's like a tragidy and a maricle." Kagome said.  
"Hai, in a way. But today he seemed happier....That's it!" Jakotsu said snapping his fingers. "Snowboarding!!!!"  
Jakotsu ran out and retrived a flat peice of wood. They all followed Bankotsu.

A few hours later they arrived at a snow corvored mountain twice as high as Mt. Hakurei. Bankotsu ran to the top. Jakotsu followed. The rest of the people followed on kilala.

Bankotsu hopped on his board. Kagome got on too. "What are you doing Kagome?"  
"Riding with you. I don't have a board."  
"....Fine. Hold on tight!" Bankotsu kicked off. The wind stung his face. He did 3 360's in mid air and a 180.  
Kagome screamed when Bankotsu did trickes. Jakotsu cauht up to him. Sango was behind him and Jakotsu looked disgusted.  
"HEY JAKOTSU!" Bankotsu shouted.  
"WHAT?!" Jakotsu replied.  
"BOARD CHANGE!"  
"YEAH, LET'S DO IT!"

Bankotsu jumped off holding Kagome bridal style. Jakotsu and Sango jumped off seapreatly. When they landed Bankotsu reached into Kagome's Kimono and quickly pulled out her MP3 player. He put the earbuds in his ears and turned it on. Hearing the music Bankotsu jumped off the board and summmersalted down to the bottom. He got up and started doing a disco shuffle.

"Anaki's dancing!" Jakotsu said.

When they reached the bottom Kagome pulled out a miniture speaker from her bag. She took the earbuds out of the MP3 and placed the MP3 on a slot on the speaker. The song came on. They all joined Bankotsu it the disco.  
Bankotsu grabbed a pimp hat from out of Kagome's bag and placed it so it was corvering part of his eyes.  
He stopped when the music stopped.

When the music came back on he started up again. He fell on his back than did a steap up.  
The music switched to a slow dance song. He pulled Kagome close to him. He put 1 hand on her waist and grabbed her other. They started dancing.

"Anaki is up to bat and trying to get to first base." Jakotsu said chuckling.


End file.
